


Q의 휴일

by hicstans



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>제작진들이 호모질 하라고 떡밥을 깔아줬는데 물지 않음은 도리가 아니...지는 않겠지만 아무튼 쓰고 싶어져서 씁니다. I do what I want.</p><p>영화에서 6~7개월 정도 이후로, 둘은 이미 정기적으로 자는 사이(...)라는 설정입니다. 아는 사람만 알다시피 전 보통 이렇게는 안 씁니다만 이번엔 어째.... 그래도 둘이 정기적으로 자는 사이가 되기까지 이야기도 쓰긴 쓸 겁니다.<br/>본드가 임무에서 돌아온 직후, Q는 그 뒤처리 (뽀개 먹은 가젯 수리, 가져온 인텔 해독 등)으로 사흘 철야한 다음날.</p><p>참, M은 주디 덴치 M 입니다. 본드에게 잔소리잔소리 하는 건 역시 이분이 더 어울려서...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 제작진들이 호모질 하라고 떡밥을 깔아줬는데 물지 않음은 도리가 아니...지는 않겠지만 아무튼 쓰고 싶어져서 씁니다. I do what I want.
> 
> 영화에서 6~7개월 정도 이후로, 둘은 이미 정기적으로 자는 사이(...)라는 설정입니다. 아는 사람만 알다시피 전 보통 이렇게는 안 씁니다만 이번엔 어째.... 그래도 둘이 정기적으로 자는 사이가 되기까지 이야기도 쓰긴 쓸 겁니다.  
> 본드가 임무에서 돌아온 직후, Q는 그 뒤처리 (뽀개 먹은 가젯 수리, 가져온 인텔 해독 등)으로 사흘 철야한 다음날.
> 
> 참, M은 주디 덴치 M 입니다. 본드에게 잔소리잔소리 하는 건 역시 이분이 더 어울려서...

그가 잠에서 깨었을 땐 이미 시간이 오후로 바뀐 다음이었다.  
Q는 하품을 하며 억지로 침대에서 기어 나왔다. 오늘은 절대로 출근하지 말라는 소리를 들었으니 다 자고 싶으면 그럴 수도 있지만 그러기에는 배가 너무 고팠다.  
제대로 식사를 한 게 언제였더라? 제대로 된 식사의 정의를 집 식탁 앞에 앉아 고기와 채소 두 가지, 로 잡는다면 적어도 두 달 전으로 거슬러 올라간다. 단백질과 탄수화물은 섭취로 줄여 잡으면 아마 하루나 이틀 전일 것이다. 일이 끝나고 나오기 전에 책상 한 구석에 접시와 구겨진 냅킨이 있는 걸 봤으니까. 먹은 기억은 없지만 아마도.  
냉장고에 섭취 가능한 식품이 들어있을 거란 생각은 도저히 안 들었으므로 그냥 나가서 먹기로 했다. 옷을 갈아입으며 모처럼 휴일인 셈인데 달리 해야 할 일이 있을까 Q는 기억을 뒤졌다. 청소도 빨래도 해야 할 거고....  
회송 도장이 찍힌 우편물을 보고 그가 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 그러고 보니 직장 따라 런던으로 이사 온 지도 1년 가까이 되었건만 그는 아직도 은행에 등록된 주소를 여기로 바꾸지 않았다.  
게을러서가 아니다. 시간이 없어서였다. 그가 Q가 된 이후로, 정확히는 007과 일하게 된 이후로 그는 은행에 방문할 시간을 내기는 고사하고 정시에 퇴근할 수 있었던 때조차 드물었다. (물론 MI6에 정시퇴근이란 게 있다면 말이지만)  
Q는 지금 본드는 무엇을 하고 있을까 생각했다. 분명 사흘 전에 봤을 땐 옷 위로 피가 배어나오는 팔을 덜렁거리는 상태로 ‘난 병원이 싫어’라는 애 같은 소리를 하면서 의사에게 끌려가고 있었다. 그러니 이론상으로는 본부에 갇혀 치료를 받거나 안정을 취하고 있어야겠지만....  
‘퍽이나.’  
오늘밤이면 Q의 집에 나타날 것이 틀림없었다. 어제 밤 나타나지 않은 게 신기할 정도였다.  
의료진들에게서 도망 나오지 못할 만큼 실제로 위중한 것은 아닐까 하는 걱정은 털어버리고 Q는 지갑과 통장을 찾아들었다. 본드가 뭔가 또 문제를 일으키기 전에 현실 문제를 치워두는 게 나을 것 같았다.

 

아점이 아니라 그냥 점심을 먹은 뒤 Q는 은행에 들렀다. 다른 온갖 은행 업무는 모두 컴퓨터를 통해 할 수 있는데 왜 주소 수정은 직접 가야만 하는지 그는 이해할 수가 없었다. 보안문제라기엔 계좌에 접근할 만큼은 안전하지만 개인정보에 접근하기에는 안전하지 못한 정도 보안이란 것도 웃기고.  
점심시간 직후여서인지 은행에는 기다리는 사람이 조금 있었다. Q는 번호표를 뽑아들고 천천히 어슬렁거리며 사람들을 구경했다.  
그 중에 한 사람이 Q의 눈에 띄었다.  
어떤 남자가 은행 전표대 위로 고개를 푹 숙이고 있었다. 갑자기 편두통이라도 닥친 걸까 가까이 가보는 데 밖에서 여럿이 뛰어 들어오는 발소리가 들렸다.  
그리고 머리를 부여잡고 있던 사람이 일어나 몸을 돌렸다.  
Q는 눈의 초점을 당겨 총을 보았다. 자동권총이고 안전장치는 풀려있었다. 그리고 그의 얼굴을 겨누고 있었다.  
“엎드리란 말 안 들리냐, 이 애송이가!”  
아까 본 게 편두통에 시달리는 사람이 아니라 은행 강도를 하려고 스키마스크를 쓰고 있던 사람이란 걸 뒤늦게 깨닫고 Q는 생각했다.  
‘태너 말이 맞았어.'  
총기에 밀려 그가 양 손을 들어 올리며 뒷걸음질 쳤다.  
‘난 20시간은 더 잤어야 했어.’  
카운터가 등에 부딪치자 Q는 주저앉았다. 강도는 그가 몸을 낮춘 것만으로 만족했는지 주위로 총구를 돌리며 다른 사람들을 마저 위협했다.  
“빨리 해, 2 분 밖에 없어!”  
강도중 한 사람인 것 같은 목소리가 외쳤다.  
‘2분? 웬 2분?’  
Q는 잠시 어리둥절했다.  
‘.......설마 이 놈들, 영화에 나온 거 보고 그걸 근거로 이런 짓 하고 있는 건가?’  
기가 막혔지만 그래서 뭐 더 할 수 있는 것도 없었다. 그가 하는 일은 무기를 제작하는 거지 쓰는 게 아니었다. 게다가 현장요원이라고 해도 휴대폰과 통장정리를 100페이지쯤 해야 하는 헌 통장 하나 가지고 대체 뭘 할 수 있겠는가.  
007이라면 어떻게 했을까 그는 생각해보았다. 그라면 분명 처음 총이 겨눠졌을 때 멍청하게 서 있는 게 아니라 바로 비틀어 빼앗아서 나머지 강도를 모조리 쏘아버리고 멍청이 서 있는 처음 녀석의 뒤통수를 때려 기절시킨 뒤 한 명은 살아있으니 심문하는 데는 문제없을 거라며 망연자실한 경찰들에게 던져주고 옷매무새를 고치며 걸어 나가겠지.  
“뭐냐, 너? 이 상황이 우습냐?”  
Q가 고개를 들었다. 007 시나리오의 유일한 생존자가 또다시 그에게 총을 들이대며 소리치고 있었다.  
정말로 잠을 더 자야했다고 후회하며 Q는 천천히 고개를 저었다.  
“그럼 왜 웃었는데, 엉?”  
2분내로 할 거라면서 이 녀석들 이러고 있어도 되나, 라고 Q가 생각할 때였다.  
멀리서 사이렌소리가 들렸다. 아직 희미하지만 분명 가까이 오는 소리였다.  
자, 빨리 도망가라, 라고 Q는 생각했다. 그게 당연한 행동이고 은행강도를 잡는 방법은 민간인도 있는데서 겅찰과 강도가 총 들고 대치하는 거 말고도 많으니까. 그리고 이 멍청한 은행강도들은 정확히 그 반대로 행동했다.  
“제길, 늦었어, 문 잠가!”  
‘아, 맙소사.’  
인길극이라니. 런던 시대 은행에서 인질극이라니. Q가 기가 막혀 하는 동안 강도중 한 명은 옆문은 둘은 정문으로 갔다.  
‘네 명이었구나.’  
아무튼 빨리 해결되어서 집에 가서 잠이나 더 잘 수 있으면 좋을텐데 라고 태평한 생각을 하던 Q는 아까부터 계속 그에게 시비를 걸던 은행강도가 그의 멱살을 잡아 일으키자 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“아니 저, 이번엔 가만히 있었는데요.”  
말하고 나니까 무진장 바보같이 들렸다. 다행인지 불행인지 이제 인질범이 된 은행강도는 웃지 않았다.  
“우리가 인질을 잡고 있다는 걸 보여줘야지.”  
Q는 입을 벌렸다.  
즉, 이놈들은 지금 그의 머리에 총구를 대고 문 밖으로 반쯤 고갤 내밀어서 ‘허튼짓 하면 이 사람의 목숨을 없을 줄 알아라’나 뭐 그런 비슷한 짓을 하겠다는 뜻이었다.  
“저, 그런........ 짓 하지 않아도 저 바깥 벽에 위협 사격 한 발만 쏴도 경찰들이 상황을 파악하지 않을까요?”  
인질범이 낄낄 웃었다.  
“무섭냐, 애송이?”  
Q는 조금 빡쳤다.  
007이 그를 애송이 취급하는 건 그래도 이해는 할 수 있었다. 이러니저러니 해도 본드는 살인면허를 지닌 역전의 용사고 MI6경력도 Q보다 기니까. 하지만 영화와 현실도 구별 못 하는 이런 진짜배기 애송이들한테까지 애송이 취급을 받다니.  
‘수염을 기르거나 머리를 박박 깎아볼까?’  
Q가 어떤 무시무시한 생각을 하는지도 모르고 인질범은 그를 밀치며 정문을 향했다. 걸으며 Q는 유리문을 통해 밖을 내다보았따. 인질 머리에 총구를 대고 소리지르지 않아도 경찰들은 이미 상황 파악을 한 듯 밀고들어올 기미는 보이지 않았다. 어쩌면 CCTV영상으로 안을 확인하고 있을 가능성이 컸다.  
‘그러고보니, 이 놈들 인질극으로 전환한 주제에 카메라 그냥 뒀구나.’  
이런 한심한 놈들에게 인질로 잡히다니 Q는 울고 싶어졌다. 출근하면 만나는 사람마다 비웃을 것 같아 정신이 아득해질 지경이었다.  
제발 이놈들이 바보라는 사실이 인질극 조기 해결에 유리하게 작용하기를 빌던 Q가 갑자기 멈춰섰다.  
유리문 너머로, TV 카메라가 보였다.  
“뭐야, 왜 멈추는데?”  
인질범이 등을 총으로 쿡쿡 찌르며 소리쳤다.  
“무서워서 다리가 풀리기라도 한 ....”  
“이거 절대 좋은 생각이 아니에요.”  
Q가 말했다.  
“사람 머리에 총구를 대고 있는 모습을 보여 경찰과 시민을 자극해 봐야 긍정적인 효과는 없을 겁니다. 그러....”  
인질범이 Q의 턱을 잡고 들어올렸다.  
“조용히 해라, 애송이. 건방지게 떠들어 대다가 무슨 짓을 당하려고 그래?”  
‘007한테 무슨 짓을 당하는 건 댁들 쪽이거든!’  
할 수 없이 경찰과 기자들 앞으로 끌려 나가면서 Q는 제발 MI6중 누구도 지금 저 체널을 보고 있지 않기를 간절히 빌었다. 아니 사실 딴 사람은 봐도 상관없었다. 007만 보지 않는다면. 그래, 본드가 직접 이걸 보지 않는 한은 괜찮을 것 같았다. MI6는 이런 사소한 일에 관여 안 할 것이고 혹시 뭔가 잘못되어서 Q를 구하려고 손을 써야 하는 상황이 되더라도 M이라면 여기에 007을 투입하지는 않을 것이다.  
제발 그렇게 되었으면. 적어도 007보다 M이 먼저 알았으면. 인질범이 그의 뒤통수에 총구를 들이대고 경찰들에게 뭐라뭐라 소리치는 동안 Q는 그렇게 빌고 또 빌었다.

 

은행 안으로 도로 들어오자 마자 젼화가 울렸다. 물론, 그렇게 운이 좋을 리가 없었다.  
“너냐?”  
지금까지 꾸준히 Q에게 시비를 걸고 그에게 총을 겨누고 끌고 나가기까지 했던 인질범이 마치 Q가 영화관에서 전화를 받는 개념없는 놈이리가도 한 것 같은 목소리로 질뭇했다. 만사가 귀찮아진 Q는 고개만 끄덕였다.  
인질범이 그의 주머니에서 스마트폰을 꺼내들었다. 깨끗한 기본 화면에는 숫자 7만 떠 있었다.  
“7이 누구냐?”  
Q가 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.  
“지금 제일 통화하고 싶지 않은 사람이요.”  
“남자친구?”  
어째서 얘기가 그렇게 되냐고 Q가 항의하기도 전에 이제는 Q에게 상관하는데 재미가 들린 것 같은 그 인질범이 전화를 그에게 넘겨주었다.  
“받아.”  
국장님, 제발 어떻게든 해주세요, 라고 속으로 중얼거리며 Q가 전화를 받았다.  
-너냐?  
연결되자마자 나온 질문에 Q는 또 한숨을 쉬고 싶어지는 걸 꾹 참았다.  
“네.”  
-어째서?  
“어쩌다보니.”  
전화 너머로도 본드가 화내고 잇는 게 또렷이 느껴졌다. 그럴 상황은 아니지만 Q는 좀 고소했다.  
-그런데, 어떻게 인질 상황인데 전화를 받을 수 있는 거지?  
“받을 수 없을 거라고 생각했다면 왜 걸었는데요?”  
Q가 퉁명스럽게 대답했다. 본드는 대답하지 않았다. Q는 스스로 이유를 생각해보았다. 1. 007도 잠이 부족해서 지금 좀 제정신이 아니다. 2. 설마 아닐 거라고 생각해서 확인이나 해보자 하고 걸었다.  
막상 생각해 보니 어느 쪽도 그럴 법 하지 않아서 Q는 조금 혼란스러워졌다.  
아무튼 기왕 본드와 말할 기회가 생긴 김에 할 말은 해둬야 했다.  
“바보짓은 하지 말아요.”  
Q는 본드가 제발 이번만은 말귀를 알아들었으면 했다.  
“별로 당장 위험한 상황인 건 아니에요. 장기화 될 조짐도 없고. 그러니 경찰을 믿고 얌전히......”  
Q는 미간을 눌렀다. 말하면서 갑자기 007 상대로 지금 무슨 말도 안 되는 소릴 하는 건가 하는 생각이 들었기 때문이었다.  
-왜 그래?  
“아니오, 신경 쓰지 말아요. 내일 봐요.”  
-이봐?  
Q는 전화를 끊었다. 전원도 꺼버렸다. 아쉽기는 하지만 지금 그가 스마트폰을 갖고 있다 해서 그걸로 뭔가 할 수 있는 건 아니었다. 본드가 다시 전화 걸지 못하는 하는 게 더 나았다.  
무슨 바보짓을 한 건가 싶었다. 지금 상황이 별로 위험하지 않은 건 본드도 이미 잘 알고 있을 것이다. 00요원이 낄 일이 아닌 건 물론이고.  
‘나 뭘 기대한 거지? 007이 날 걱정해서 이성을 잃고 여기 뛰어 들어올 거라고 라도 생각한 건가?’  
얼굴이 확 달아올랐다. 상대는 그 제임스 본드이다. 몇 번 같이 잤기로서니 마치 애인이라도 된 듯이 굴었다 생각하니 부끄러움이 지나쳐 어디 숨고 싶을 지경이었다. 자뻑이 있다는 평이라면 들은 적 있지만 이런 식은 아니었는데.  
그가 카운터에 기대 앉아 무릎을 세워 안았다. 본드가 아무것도 눈치 채지 않았기만을 바랄 뿐이었다.

 

본드는 전화를 노려보았다. 전화기가 꺼져였다고? 대체 왜? 인질범 놈들이 뺏었나? 그렇다면 애초 그렇게 여유롭게 전화를 받을 수도 없었을 텐데?  
전화가 울렸다. 바람과는 달리 발신자는 태너였다.  
“무슨 일이지?”  
그가 무뚝뚝하게 물었다.  
-아, 본드씨 ......집에 있나요?  
“그래. 믿기 어렵겠지만 명령받은 대로 집에서 얌전히 쉬고 있는 중이지. 왜?”  
-어...... 계속 있을 건가요? 집에?  
본드는 대체 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 건가 의아해했다.  
“아니, 집에 먹을 게 없으니 제대로 쉬려면 나가서 뭘 먹어야지 싶은데.”  
-그것 뿐?  
답을 들으려면 자기가 직구를 날리는 수 밖에 없어 보였다.  
“Q 때문인가?”  
-알고 있어요?!  
“내가 뉴스를 보는 게 그렇게 놀랄 일인가?”  
전화기 저 편이 조용해졌다. 본드는 태너가 송화기를 막고 다른 누구, 대놓고 말해 M과 말하고 있다고 확신했다.  
-어, 그렇다면 별 문제는 없겠죠. 방해해서 죄송합니다. 계속 휴일을 만끽하....  
“Q에게 무슨 일 생기기라도 했나? 방금 통화했을 땐 아주 멀쩡해 보이던데, 경찰한테 맡기고 나는 빠져있으라고 지시할 만큼은.”  
필요이상으로 목소리에 가시가 돋쳤다. 본드는 후회했지만 이미 한 말을 어쩔 수는 없었다.  
-통화했어요?  
“그래, TV에 나온 걸 보고 솔직히 설마 싶어 전화했는데 받더군. 인질극 중간인데.”  
보이지도 들리지도 않아도 태너가 혼란스러워하는 게 아주 잘 느껴졌다.  
-아니, 본드. 본부로 와.  
갑자기 M이 끼어들었다. 본드는 조금 화가 나기 시작했다.  
“왜 모두 내가 거길 쫒아가서 어설플 은행 강도들을 몽땅 쏴죽이기라도 할 것 처럼 말하는 지 모르겠지만...”  
-명령에 이의를 제기하는 중인가, 007?  
“.....아니오.”  
-30분 후에 만나지, 그럼.  
전화가 끊겼다. 이 마귀 할망구 면도하고 옷 입을 시간 정도는 달라구.... 라고 중얼거리며 본드는 서둘러 출근준비를 했다.  
‘그 잠깐 사이에 Q녀석한테 정말 무슨 일이 생긴 건 아니겠지? 안전해보인다고는 말했지만 그런 아마추어 놈들은 무슨 짓을 할지 모르니까 위험하단 말이야.’


	2. Chapter 2

여전히 은행강도이기도 한 인질범들이 은행 안에 있던 현금을 끌어모았다.  
“제길, 이거 뿐이야? 은행에 왜 이리 돈이 없어?”  
아무리 은행이라고 해도 이런 작은 지점에 그럼 뭐 금괴라도 쌓여있길 바랐던 걸까 Q는 콧웃음을 쳤다. 결코 적은 돈은 아니겠지만 마음만 먹으면 몇 분 안 걸려 저 백 배도 넘는 돈을 훔칠 수 있는 - 것도 파자마 차림으로 자기 침대에 편히 앉아서 - Q가 보기에는 어린애 놀음으로밖에 안 보였다.  
본인들은 몹시 진지하다는 게 코미디 거리긴 하지만.  
창구에 있는 전화가 울렸다. 범인들도 인질들도 깜짝 놀라 전화를 보았다.   
인질범중 하나가 Q를 보았다. Q는 ‘대체 왜 날 보는데?’ 라는 기분을 듬뿍 눌러담아 마주보아주었다.  
“남자친구?”  
“경찰이겠지.”  
Q가 인질범에게 받으라고 손짓했다. 인질범이 무슨 전화를 받으면 폭발하기라도 할 것 처럼 조심조심 전화를 받았다. 상대 말소리는 들리지 않았지만 인질범의 대응으로 볼 때 경찰 교섭인이 맞는 것 같았다. 범인은 밴과 현금을 준비하라고 요구했다.   
물론 경찰에선 들어주지 않을 것이다. 대놓고 거절하지는 않을 거고 ‘윗선에 말해보겠다’ 라던가 그렇게 주의 깊게 시간을 벌며 인질범들의 신원을 파악하고 항복시킬 틈을 찾는데 주력하겠지.  
MI6에선 여왕이나 수상이라도 납치된다면 또 모를까 인질사건에 끼는 경우는 없지만 그래도 특수 범죄에 대한 경찰의 대응 수칙 정도는 읽게 해서 대충은 알고 있었다. 그렇지만 정말 MI6 업무 중에 인질 사건이 생긴다면 민간인 몇 정도는 모른척하고 일을 진행해버릴 것이다. 00요원의 살인면허란 농담이 아니다.  
통화가 끝나자 은행 안은 조용해졌다. Q는 갑자기 다른 사람들은 모두 의자 있는 주위에 모여 있는데 자기만 카운터 앞 인질범 가까운 곳에 있다는 걸 의식했다. 하지만 그렇다고 이제 와서 인질들 모여 있는 데로 가기도 그렇고.  
고요한 순간이 계속되자 인질범들은 조금씩 초조해하기 시작했다. 자기도 초조해지는 걸 막기 위해 Q는 놈들이 전화를 흘끔거리는 빈도를 재기 시작했다. 전화 끊고 10분도 안 되어서 한 녀석이 전화기를 계속 쳐다보기 시작했다.  
‘인내심이라곤 없는 건가. 하기야 인내심 없는 편이 해결이 빨라 좋기는 하지만.’  
그렇긴 해도 인질범들이 너무 초조해져도 문제인게 그들이 이성을 잃으면 인질이 해를 입을 수도 있었다, 지금이라면 가장 가까이에 있고 아까부터 계속 간섭을 당해온 자신이.  
남 일처럼 분석한다고 해서 서류 속 이야기처럼 그와 분리되지 않았다. 그는 인질로 잡혀있고 이 인질범들은 무슨 짓을 할지 알 수가 없다. 현실도피 해도 괜찮은 상황이 아니었다.  
하지만 그래서 어떻게 해야 할까?  
할 수 있는 게 있긴 한가?  
볼펜 폭탄은 아니어도 호신용으로 볼펜 마취총 정도는 만들어볼걸 그랬다고 Q는 뒤늦게 후회했다. 그래봐야 4명을 다 쓰러뜨릴 자신은 없으니 마찬가지이지만.  
어느새 Q는 다루기 쉽고 정비 없이 오래 두고 다녀도 안전하고 일대 다수 상황에서 쓸모가 있을 만한 무기가 뭐가 있을까 아이디어 구상에 골몰하기 시작했다. 그런 거 만들어 봐야 막상 본드는 적을 때려눕히거나 쏴 버릴테니 쓸 일도 없을 가능성이 높지만......  
인질범중 하나가 옆구리를 쿡 찔러서 Q는 어딘지 모르게 만들었다간 여러가지로 문제가 생길 것만 같은 느낌이 드는 손목시계형 마취총 설계를 그만두고 고개를 들었다.  
“왜요?”  
“너 스마트폰 갖고 있지? 내놔봐.”  
조금쯤 긴장하면서도 Q는 전화를 꺼내 그에게 주었다.  
괜찮을 것이다. 자기 정체와 관련된 것도 업무와 관련된 내용도 전혀 없고......  
“뭐야, 왜 게임이 하나도 없어?”  
Q는 순간 쓰러질 뻔 했다.  
‘이 XX들이 이 상황에서 게임이 찾아지냐아아!#%&**(*&^%$#!’  
“뭘 바랐냐. 안 그래도 딱 공부밖에 안 하는 고학생으로 보이는 애한테.”  
아까부터 Q에게 줄기차게 상관하던 007시나리오의 유일한 생존자 인질범1이 말했다.  
‘네놈들한테 애 소리 들을 나이는 아니거든!’  
“공부 ‘만’ 하는 건 아닐걸, 저래 뵈도 남자친구도 있대잖냐.”  
Q는 무릎에 머리를 묻고 양 팔로 감쌌다. 이대로 줄어들어 사라질 수 있었으면 좋겠다고 진심으로 생각했다.  
“그런 거 치곤 폰에 남자친구 사진 한 장이 없어. 삭막하긴.”  
Q는 조금 더 움츠러들려고 노력했다. 누군가 그의 전화를 손에 넣어봐야 얻을 수 있는 정보는 태너와 007과 Q부서와 Q가 사는 근처 배달음식점 전화번호 정도인데다 007은 번호가 자주 바뀌니 특별한 보안 필요성은 못 느꼈는데 이제 와서 생각하니 열 때 자동으로 안면인식을 해서 다른 사람이면 데이터를 말소하는 조치 정도는 해야 할 것 같았다.  
“그나저나 저 나이에 7번째라니 보기보단 놀고 다닌 거 아니야? 매해 남자를 갈아치운 거잖아.”  
또 다른 녀석, 그러니까 인질범3이 끼어들었다.  
‘무슨 소릴 하는 거야, 그 사람은 내 7번째가 아니라 여왕폐하의 7번째라고!’  
......라는 타이가 아니라도 왕실모독죄로 잡혀갈 것 같은 발언은 물론 할 수 없었다. 그보다 대체 Q를 몇 살로 보기에 저런 계산이 나오는 걸까.  
“뭐 귀엽게 생기긴 했잖아.”  
인질범1이 말했다. 인질범2와 3이 1을 쳐다보았다.  
“혹시나 해서 말해두는데 지금은 한눈 팔 상황 아니다.”  
인질범2가 말했다.  
“내가 뭘 어쨌다고 그래.... 처음 한눈을 판 건 너잖아!”  
인질범1이 2가 들고 있는 Q의 스마트폰을 가리켰다.  
“이건 경찰들이 영 대답을 안 하고 있으니까 시간이나 때워볼까 해서지......”  
“한눈판다는 점에선 마찬가지잖아. 아니 게임이 더 위험한 거 아냐? 너 멀티태스킹 안 되잖아.”  
“넌 그럼 저 녀석 데리고 놀면서 인질 감시까지 할 수 있냐?”  
“니들 지금 우리끼리 싸울 때냐!!”  
인질범 4가 외쳤다.  
“안 그래도 저놈들이 시간 끌고 있어서 짜증나는데 니들은 아무 생각 없냐? 우릴 여기다 가둬둔 채 밖에선 뭘 하고 있을 줄 알고 여유 부리는데?!”  
다행히도 인질범1과 2는 조용해졌다. 그러나 안도하긴 너무 일렀다.  
“안되겠어. 경찰놈들이 우리를 물로 보고 여유부리는 게 분명해.”  
인질범4가 총을 들어 Q를 겨누었다. 금속이 긁히는 소리에 Q가 고개를 들어 그를 보았다.  
“얌마, 인질이 죽으면 협상이고 뭐고 끝이야!”  
인질범3이 총 위에 손을 올렸다. Q는 저러다 4가 실수로라도 방아쇠를 당기면 - 그러고 보니 4는 방아쇠에 손가락을 걸고 있었다. 오발하면 어쩌려고! - 손에 화상을 입는데다가 슬라이드에 끼어서 다칠 거라는 생각과 동시에 연구용으로 봐왔던 총상에 대한 각종 정보, 사진, 설명, 묘사, 도해등이 눈 앞을 스쳐지나가는 걸 느꼈다.  
“누가 죽인댔냐, 다리라든가 한 방 쏴주면 저 놈들도 더 시간 못 끌 거 아냐.”  
Q는 대퇴동맥이 급소인 건 알고 하는 소리냐고 묻고 싶었다. 아니 이놈들하고 있다간 손끝만 까져도 패혈증 쇼크로 죽어버릴 것 같다고 생각했다.  
전화가 울렸다. 인질범4가 후다닥 송수화기를 집어 들었다. Q는 티 나지 않게 안도했다. CCTV로 안을 보고 있다가 위험할 것 같으니 연락한 게 틀림없었다.  
‘국장님, 제발 빨리 어떻게든 해주세요.’  
지금 같아서는 007이 난입한다 해도 반가울 것 같았다.  
“어이, 날라리 애송이.”  
저게 자기를 부르는 말이란 걸 깨닫는 데는 시간이 좀 걸렸다.  
“저요?”  
“그래. 경찰들이 인질을 바꾸랜다. 생사확인 한다면서.”  
설령 경찰이 이들을 못 잡고 놔주는 사태가 벌어진다 해도 자기가 기필코 그냥 놔두지 않으리라고 다짐하며 Q는 전화를 받았다.  
“여보세요.”  
전화기 저 편이 잠시 조용했다. Q는 자기가 너무 태평한 어조로 말한 것은 아닌가 반성했다.   
-실례지반 전화 받은 분은 누구십니까?  
교섭인이 물었다. Q는 반사적으로 Q라고 답하려다 말고 입을 다물었다.  
누구라고 답해야 할까? 본명...은 아마 곤란할 것이다. 그는 신원을 보호하기 위해 몇 개의 가명을 함께 쓰고 있었다. 그 중에 어떤 것을 대야 할지 바로 떠오르지가 않았다.  
문득 그가 자기는 지금 은행 안에 있다는 사실을 떠올렸다. 계좌 명의로 된 이름을 쓰는 게 적절할 것 같았다.  
“어.. 벤자민 크레인이요.”  
자기 이름을 대는데 장장 2초가 걸리는 사람이라니. 그저 경찰들이 그를 수상한 놈이 아니라 갑작스런 인질사태에 휘말려 겁에 질린 나머지 말도 잘 안 나오는 피해자로 생각해주기만을 바랄 수 밖에 없었다.  
-예, 크레인씨. 거기 상황은 어떻습니까?  
Q는 은행 안을 둘러보았다.  
“창구 맞은편 ATM구역으로 연결되는 쪽 의자가 두 줄로 놓인 곳에 사람 아홉 명이 모여 앉아있습니다. 아이나 노인, 다치거나 기타 위급한 상태에 있는 사람은 없고요. 은행원 넷에 방문객 다섯입니다.”  
더 자세한 정보를 주고 싶다는 마음도 들었지만 범인들이 바로 옆에서 듣고 있어선 무리였다. 그리고 저들은 분명 안의 상황을 이미 파악하고 있었다. 위험을 무릅써가며 나설 이유는 없어보였다.  
“다시 바꿔드릴까요?”  
-네, 그래주십시오.  
Q는 인질범에게 수화기를 내밀었다. 인질범 1일 받아들자 그는 다시 카운터에 기대앉았다.  
분명 수상해보일 거라 생각하니 기분이 언짢았다. 하지만 원래 감정의 기복이 적고 표현이 부족한 인성은 MI6에 들어가면서 더 심해진데다 007의 행각 같은 걸 늘 옆에서 보는 사람에게 이 정도로 무서워하라는 것도 말이 안 되었다.  
“차랑 돈 준비하는 데 시간이 더 걸릴 거래.”  
전화받았던 인질범1이 말했다.  
“차가 뭐 시간 걸려? 저 놈들 뭔가 차에 장치같은 거 심으려고 수작부리는 거 아냐?”  
인질범4가 말했다. Q는 차를 준비하는 게 어렵지 - 차를 줄 것인지 결정해야하고 서류 올려 결재 줄줄이 받아야 하고, 어떤 차를 줄 것인지 또 결정하고 서류 올려 결재 줄줄이 받아야 하고, 조건에 맞는 차를 찾아야 하고, 그 손실은 누가 떠안을지도 결정해서 결재를......... - 차에 추적 장치에 카메라 마이크 기타 필요하다 싶은 거 몽땅 설치하는 데는 10분도 안 걸린다고 생각만 했다.  
그 생각이 흘러 어느새 Q는 Q부서 내년도 예산이 어떻게 될지 걱정하고 있었다. 재정 적자 때문에 예산을 줄고 MI6는 감원으로 인한 인건비 감축이 어려운 곳이다 보니 R&B가 표적이 될 게 뻔한데 00요원들은 세금으로 만든 장비를 악어에게 먹인다.  
대체 뭐라고 잔소리를 해줘야 저 잘난 엘리트 요원들에게 세상은 예산이 지배한다는 냉혹한 현실을 가르쳐 줄 수 있을까?  
“너 또 이번엔 뭐냐?”  
인질범1이 또 말을 걸어왔다. Q는 정신을 차리고 꽉 쥔 주먹을 풀었다.  
“아뇨, 그냥 좀 딴 생각을....”  
“딴 생각? 지금 상황에? 겁이 없는 거냐, 상황 파악이 안 되는 거냐?”  
‘상황 파악이 안 되는 건 너희들 쪽인데. 인질극 벌이면서 CCTV도 내버려 두고 인질들도 그냥 저렇게 한데 모아 앉혀놨을 뿐이니 누군가 대담한 사람이 트위터나 다른 SNS에 중계하고 있을 지도 모르고 뭣보다 밖에선 너희 어머니들이 연락 받고 쫒아오고 있을 지도 모르는데 한가하게 인질이나 지분대며 놀고 있는 주제들이......’  
생각이 다 끝나기도 전에 인질범이 그의 턱을 잡고 들어올렸다.  
“우리가 안 무서워?”  
인질범이 물었다. 이제 와서 무섭다고 말 해봐야 사람 놀리냐고 도리어 화낼 것 같아 Q는 아무 말 안 하고 그냥 침묵했다.  
그자가 엄지손가락으로 Q의 아랫입술을 문질렀다. 불쾌해져서 Q는 입을 꽉 다물었다.  
상대가 히죽 웃었다.  
“반항해보겠다는 거냐?”  
그가 Q의 셔츠 칼라 안쪽으로 손가락을 밀어 넣었다. Q가 그의 손목을 잡았다.  
“그만둬요.”  
“응? 내가 왜 그만둬야 하는데?”  
“인질이란 건, 거래하기 위한 칩인 겁니다. 그걸 스스로 훼손해서야 되겠어요?”  
“글쎄, 내 생각은 조금 다른데.”  
인질범이 느끼한 목소리로 말했다.   
“너 말고도 아직 인질은 9명이나 있다고. 거래는 충분히 계속할 수 있을 거야.”  
전화가 울렸다.  
“아, 왜 딱 좋을 때.”  
인질범1이 일어났다. Q는 조금 안도했다.  
그러고 보면 여기는 창구 바로 앞, CCTV가 정면으로 아주 잘 보일 위치였다. 경찰들이 신속히 대응하는 것도 이상할 게 없었다. MI6에도 이 피드가 들어갈 것이다. 그들이 여기에 어떻게 반응할지는 알기 어려웠다. 인질로 잡혀있게 놔두는 건 그렇다 쳐도 온 경찰들이 다 보는 앞에서 겁탈당하도록 놔두지는 않을 거라고 믿고 싶지만.............  
“M하고 007은 지금 뭐 하고 있을까?‘

 

본드는 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다.  
“어디가나, 본드?”  
M이 물었다. 본드는 상관을 존중하여 정직하게 대답했다.  
“좀 쏴죽일 놈들이 있어서요.”  
“멈춰.”  
상관 존중은 하루 한 번으로 족했다. 본드는 무시하고 걸었다.  
“본드!”  
“저걸 그냥 놔둘 겁니까?”  
본드가 지금은 인질범이 Q를 놓고 전화를 받고 있는 화면을 가리켰다.  
“MI6의 쿼터마스터가 강간당하는 꼴이 생중계되도록 놔둘 거냐고요!”  
“그렇다 해도 자넨 못 보내.”  
“왜요!”  
“몰라서 묻나?”  
본드는 모르니까 묻는 거라고 소리치고 싶었다. 그러나 그럴 수는 없었다. 그가 망설이는 새 M이 말을 이었다.  
“가서 어쩔건데? 가서 민간인들의 시선 따윈 아랑곳하지 않고 저 덜떨어진 놈들을 몽땅 쏴죽이고 그러고 나선 Q를 끌어안고 키스라도 할 건가? 그건 생중계하기 적당한 모습이라고 생각해?”  
본드는 입을 벌렸다. 그러나 다시 입을 다물었다.  
“거기다 명백히 Q는 화낼 거고 말이지.”  
움직일 수 없는 본드 대신 옆에서 태너가 대신 고개를 끄덕여 주었다.  
“가면 어떻게 할 거지?”  
M이 물었다.  
“........민간인들을 다치지 않게 보호하고 범인들을 가능하면 죽이지 않고 체포하겠습니다.”  
옆에서 태너가 입을 딱 벌렸다. M은 흥하는 소리를 내더니 전화를 들었다.  
“경찰 측에 협조 요청을 보내놓도록 하지.”  
본드는 더 말을 들을 필요도 없이 뛰어나갔다.  
“괘, 괜찮을까요?”  
태너가 말했다.   
“인질사건이라니, 007이 잘 할 만한 일이 전혀 아니잖아요?”  
“아닌 정도가 아니지.”  
M이 태연하게 대답했다.  
“그런데.........”  
“어려운 것도 해 봐야 철이 들지.”  
태너가 다시 한 번 입을 딱 벌렸다. M은 CCTV화면으로 시선을 돌렸다. 경찰들이 잘 대응하고 있어서 인질범들은 아직도 전화에 매달려 있었다.

 

경찰들에게서 무슨 말을 들었는지 몰라도 이번 통화 끝 인질범들은 아까보다 기분이 좋아보였다. 아마도 차를 곧 보내주겠다고 한 것 같아서, 그럴 리가 없다는 걸 아는 Q는 걱정이 되지 않을 수 없었다. 설마 자기 때문에 정말로 강도를 놓아주려는 것도 아닐텐데.  
게다가 걱정되는 건.  
“근데 경찰 놈들 왜 그렇게 사람들이 모두 멀쩡한지 무슨 짓 하지는 않았는지 꼬치꼬치 물어보는 거지? 밖에 이 녀석 관계자라도 있나?”  
‘.....................밖에서 여기 돌아가는 내용을 알고 있다는 사실에는 아무 생각 없는 거냐.................’  
이놈들이 대체 뭘 믿고 강도짓을 계획했는지 Q는 도무지 이해할 수가 없었다.  
“그보다 차로 옮긴 다음에도 인질 한 명 정도는 데려가야지? 뭐 누구를 데려갈지야 뻔하지만.”  
인질범4가 말했다.  
“그치, 아무래도.”  
‘아, 역시.’  
이게 Q가 걱정하던 거였다.  
다른 민간인이 인질로 잡히는 것 보다는 자기인 편이 낫다고 못할 것도 없지만, 저 놈들 흑심이 너무 빤한 게 역시 마음에 걸렸다. 꼭 본드가 구하러 오지 않아도 설마 정말 당하게 될 거라고는 생각하지 않지만 그렇다고 딱히 뾰족한 수가 있는 것도 아니고. 게다가 이런 놈들에게 성희롱 당하다니 돌아가면 온 MI6가 놀려댈지도 모른다.  
‘하지만, 생각해보면 007 같은 사람도 성희롱 당한 적 있잖아! 그건 사실 고문인 셈이지만... 아무튼 난 아직 괜찮아!’  
뭐가 괜찮냐고 물으면 아마 대답은 못 하겠지만.  
아무 것도 할 수 없는 상태라는 게 짜증났다. 컴퓨터 앞에 앉기만 하면 무엇이든 할 수 있건만 그래서 어쩌다 방아쇠를 당겨야 할 때를 위해 현장 요원들이란 게 있는 법인데.......  
Q는 눈을 깜빡였다. 좀 멀고 잘 안 보이긴 해도 유리문 너머로 밖은 여전히 볼 수 있었다. 그런데 TV카메라가 떠나고 있었다. 거기에 더해 자세히는 안 보여도 경찰 저지선이 물러나고 있었다. 민간인들을 밀어내고 있는 거다.  
즉, 곧 돌입작전이 벌어질 거다.  
‘스턴 그레네이드를 쓰려나? 그럼 안의 전자기기가 다 나갈테니 은행 측은 싫어할............’  
Q가 눈을 부릅떴다. 저 멀리 경찰차 옆에 아주 익숙한 실루엣이 보였다. 멀고 흐리다고 해서 잘못 알아볼 리가 없는 모습이. Q는 고개를 돌려 인질범들을 보았다. 인질범1이 그를 내려다보았다.  
“왜 그래, 또?”  
인질범들이 눈치챈 낌새는 전혀 없었다. Q는 생각했다. 고개를 돌리고 있어도 007이 아마 총 한 자루 정도 들고 은행 정문으로 당당하게 걸어오는 모습이 보이는 것만 같았다. 이 멍청이들은 바깥 경계를 철저히 안 하고 있으니까 무인지경을 홀로 걸어오는 정도는 별로 문제될 게 없을 지도 모르지만 정면은 유리문이었다. Q가 볼수 있으면 인질범도 볼 수 있었다.  
Q는 벌떡 일어섰다.  
“뭐야 너 갑자기.....”  
“우리 이러지 말죠.”  
인질범1 뿐만 아니라 다른 녀석들도 자길 주목하는 걸 확인하며 Q가 천천히 말했다.  
“납치 농성은 아주 죄가 무거워요. 투항하는 것 만이 해결책이라고요. 차가 준비되면요? 어디로 갈 거지요? 설령 해외까지 무사히 도피할 수 있다고 쳐도, 평생 고향을 못 보게 되는 데요? 런던 날씨가 구질구질하다고 해도 못 보면 죽을 만큼 그리워질 겁니다.”  
설득 하려고 하는 말이 아니었다. 뭐가 됐든 지껄여서 저들의 시선을 밖이 아니라 자기에게 잡아두기만 하면 족했다.  
범인 중 하나가 Q의 뒤를 넘어다보았다. 문이 열리는 소리가 났다. Q는 돌아볼 것도 없이 바닥에 엎드려 귀를 막았다.  
주변이 소란스러워지며 총성이 울렸다. 넷까지 세고 Q는 고개를 들었다.  
“다 죽였어요?”  
“아니.”  
본드가 태연한 표정으로 걸어와서 그를 일으켰다.  
“기절시켰을 뿐이야. 죽이지는 말라고 한 건 너잖아?”  
“당신이 언제부터 제 말을 들었........ 아니 그전에!”  
Q가 본드의 손을 쳐냈다.  
“미쳤어요, 단신으로 그렇게 당당하게 걸어오게? 이 놈들이 아무리 얼간이 해태 눈이라고 해도 그 정도는 볼 수 있는데 당신이나 나는 그렇다 치고 민간인들도.....”  
본드가 그의 등 뒤를 가리켰다. Q는 뒤를 돌아보았다. 의자 주위에 모여 있던 인질들은 ATM 창구 쪽 문으로 해서 빠져나간 뒤였다.  
“머니페니가 찾은 건데, 인질 중 누가 트위터로 인질극을 중계하고 있더라고. 그리서 이 쪽에서 내가 들어가는 것과 동시에 옆으로 도망치라고 말해줬지, 거기라면 문제가 생겨도 기계가 총알을 막아줄 거니까.”  
“..........정말 트위터.......... 그건 그렇다 치죠, 인질만 따로 둔 데다 심지어 문 가까운 곳에 둔 바보 놈들 탓이니까. 그렇다 해도 정면으로 당당히 걸어 들어올 필요는 없잖아요? 투명 양 복 같은 걸 만들어 준 적도 없는데.”  
본드는 휘파람을 불었다.  
“투명이라니, 그냥 말로 벗으라고 해도 되는데.”  
지금 Q가 본드에게서 벗겨내고 싶은 건 옷이 아니라 저 능글맞은 미소였다.  
“게다가 네가 잘 시선을 차단해주던걸.”  
“내가 어떻게 행동할지 어떻게 알고....”  
본드가 슥 Q에게 몸을 기울였다.  
“네가 내 쿼터마스터니까, 날 위해 길을 열어주는 게 네 역할이잖아?”  
이게 액션영화였다면 이런 장면에서 신뢰나 동료애가 싹텄겠지만, 그렇지 못하여 지금 Q의 마음에 싹트는 건 이 남자를 쥐어 패주고 싶다는 격렬한 욕망 뿐이었다.  
그러나 언제나와 마찬가지로 불가능한 일, Q는 자기가 이성적인 사람이 되어 본드에게 말려들어가지 말자고 다짐했다.  
그래서 그는 책임감 있고 합리적인 MI6요원이 지금 할만한 일을 했다. 즉 쓰러진 인질범들에게서 무기를 회수했다.  
Q가 손을 내밀었다. 본드는 말없이 그에게 플라스틱 수갑 뭉치를 건넸다. 잠시 두 사람은 조용했다. 범인들의 무장해제와 구속을 끝낸 Q가 일어났다. 그의 손엔 작은 마취침 네 개가 들려있었다.  
“사용후 회수는 이게 최초이자 최후려나요.”  
본드가 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
“그런 것까지? 재사용할 수 있는 것도 아니잖아?”  
“아니지만, 사용후 상태를 보면 다음 개선점을 찾는데 도움이 된다고요....... 잠깐, 무기고에 멋대로 들어갔어요?”  
Q가 본드를 잡아먹을 듯 노려보았다. 본드가 양손을 들어올렸다.  
“M이 직접 꺼내다 줬어. 네 영역에 딴 사람이 들어갔다고 불쾌한 건 알겠는데 어쩔 수 없잖아, 네가 없었으니까. 이럴 때 쓰라고 만들어 둔 거면서 짜게 굴지 마.”  
“매번, 아니 절반 정도라도 이렇게 회수할 수 있으면 나도 짜게 안 굴죠.”  
본드가 미간을 문질렀다.  
“구하러 왔는데 할 말은 그것 뿐이야?”  
Q가 히죽 웃었다.  
“왜, 감사의 키스라도 기대했어요?”  
“준다면 환영이지.”  
말은 그렇게 했지만 본드도 정말로 기대하지는 않았다. 그래서 정말로 Q가 그에게 다가와 목을 붙잡고 입술을 겹쳤을 때는 그만 놀라고 말았다.  
“장비는 멀쩡하고, 당신도 전혀 안 다쳤고, 임무도 무사히 완수했고. 잘했어요.”  
“...........장비가 나보다 우선이야?”  
Q는 생긋 웃어보이곤 본드의 팔을 잡고 은행 밖으로 걸음을 옮겼다.  
“자, 빨리 가죠. 할 일이 많아요.”  
:무슨 소리야, 너도 나도 오늘은 강제 휴가....“  
“MI6에 들어가서 감시 카메라 영상을 좀 손봐야 하거든요, 적어도 저 나온 건 모두.”  
“우리 키스한 부분 정도는 남겨둬도 좋지 않아?”  
“특히 거길 놔둘 수 없는 거라고요!”


End file.
